Rain in the Desert
by Dragon Claw92
Summary: A hero has fallen, and the remaining five Toa Nuva gather together to say their final farewells. It is a sad day for all on the island of Mata Nui, and yet...through it all, there is still a trace of the undying friendship of the fallen one. Oneshot.


All was quiet that day, and though the skies over Po-Wahi were clear, everything seemed grey and bleak, as though dark clouds that precede a storm were hanging with unusual heaviness over the desert sands. Five stood before the tomb of their fallen friends, not one spoke a word. The Earthen One stood near the large stone that was to be rolled in front of the cavern's door, both of which he carved out of the cliff with his own hands and strength. Words of cold adorned the sides of the cliff face, formed in the hands of the Fire Spitter and engraved in the stone surface, cooled by winds brought by the Jungle Keeper. The cave was cold and bare, the body forever preserved with ice from the Mountain Guardian's fingertips, and in the fallen one's hand, a small bouquet of lilies, hand picked by the Ocean Watcher. After standing in silence for several minutes, the Earthen One spoke.

"Today we lay to rest a good friend. One who should still be with us, and yet died to give us life. May his sacrifice never be forgotten, his legacy never fading." He turned to look into the tomb in which their friend was laid. "Rest in peace, my Brother… and thank you for your incredible love, undying loyalty, and unceasing friendship. We would not be here today if it were not for your courage." He closed his emerald eyes and bowed his head, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he whispered. "Thank you, Pohatu… you were more of a Toa than I could ever hope to be…" Not long after he fell silent, the Fire Spitter spoke, his voice shaky and weak.

"Your passing will not be in vain, Brother. This will be avenged. I swear it on my honor as your friend and leader that you will never be forgotten as long as one of us still draws breath…thank you for everything…"

"Thank you, Stone-Brother…" He who guarded the jungles said softly. "For being a help-giver, a heart-lifter… for being you. As long as I live, you will never be lost-forgotten." The mountain guard was next to speak, his voice quiet and void of the splendour and power it so often held.

"You were a good friend, Pohatu. One who could make even the coldest being smile, and the saddest laugh. Few people possess the passion and love for others as you did, nor the willingness to do anything to protect a friend. You always were, and always will be, twice the person I could ever hope to be. The deserts shall forever mourn the passing of their guardian, as I will forever mourn the passing of a true Toa, and true friend. Thank you, Brother, for being the person I could only wish to be." Several minutes passed before the Ocean Watcher could even find her voice, and when she did, it was barely even a whisper.

"I always heard stories of great heroes and loving friends of days long past, and often I wished I could know just one of them. I was too blinded by wishful thinking, to realize I already knew the greatest one of all. Of every person I heard of or knew about, only you could truly fit every mould and still be greater. A strong friend, level minded warrior, knowledgeable counsellor and advisor…" She hesitated, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But above all… you were the friend that could never fail. You were the strength when another was weak, the shoulder on which someone could pour out every heartache and tear without ever growing weary. You were the only lover that could be a fighter when he had to." Again she paused to wipe her tears in vain. "…You were the only person I felt I could truly love, beyond friendship… If ever there were a perfect friend, it was you… thank you for being a perfect friend…" Again the five stood in silence, each recalling days past, when the fallen one was still alive and walking among them. The trials they faced together, the days of peace they spent. Even the days that seemed so bleak and hopeless before, seemed clear in comparison to the day they now faced without him. Slowly, one by one, they began to leave, until only the Earthen One, and the Ocean Watcher remained. After several moments of quiet, the Earthen One spoke.

"There is something I feel I must share with you, Sister… Something that will, perhaps, lighten the weight you carry with you in your heart." She looked sorrowfully at him, eyes still streaming tears down her face.

"Very little can lighten this burden, Onua. Words will never bring the peace my heart longs for…" He nodded faintly as he walked closer, his normally heavy footfalls seeming unnaturally dulled. Gently he took hold of her hand, easing two golden rings into her palm.

"He had wanted you to have one of these." He said softly as she looked at the two rings. "He wasn't sure how to say the words his heart wanted him to, but he longed so desperately to ask for your hand to bear his ring. He told me that, should something happen to him before he could find the words to say, I give these to you, so he would always be with you, even if he was physically gone." She blinked slowly as she ran her fingers weakly over the two golden bands, sniffling quietly as she slipped one on her ring finger.

"Thank you, Onua…" She whispered. "I…I'm sure he would be proud of you for doing this for him…" The Earthen One simply nodded, gently squeezing her shoulder before turning to roll the stone into place. As he did this, the Ocean Watcher looked to the sky, a weak smile, faint and shaky, tugging at her lips, and as she did so, light rain began to fall, gently showering the cracked and dry ground around them. As it fell, her small smile grew a little, and she whispered.

"…I do…"

A faint glint of color caught her eye, and she turned. Over the sealed tomb, a pale rainbow was taking form. As she watched its colors become brighter, a thought came to her, and she said quietly.

"A blessing to all in need… like the key to a heavy heart finding rest… Forever now to watch the world, reminding us of your friendship… like the hope that comes with rain in the desert…You are the rain in the desert…"And as she turned, last to leave the site of his tomb, the fallen one's rainbow seemed to follow, a reminder that he was lost, but never forgotten.


End file.
